My Lucifer, My Devil
by ComradeRoza
Summary: My version of what I think should have happened after the big reveal. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SHOW. Chloe Decker is a strong woman, much stronger than most people give her credit for. So when she finally realizes her partner's truth, she reacts in a way that surprises everyone, even the Devil himself.


**Hi everyone. Recently, I just finished the show Lucifer, and I completely fell in love with the characters and the message. This is one of my favorite shows ever, and I ship Deckerstar so much, quite possibly as much as Romitri. So I drew up this one-shot, and I hope you guys like it. This is my version of what I think should have happened after the big reveal. For those following my other story See Something You Like?, I have three chapters written and will be posting one in the next week or so. Thank you for all your support through this challenging period in my life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and plot.**

* * *

A gunshot rang out in the silence and Chloe's heart sank.

"I got to go Dan". Without waiting for a reply, she shut off her phone and began sprinting towards the stair of the building.

_God, how did Lucifer climb all these stairs in such a short time? Unless... NO_

She crushed the thought before it could completely crush her. Lucifer was in trouble and right now she needed to get to bottom of the building as soon as possible.

Reaching the bottom, Chloe paused for a second locating herself before rushing into the room only to find Lucifer crouching over a body. Was that Marcus?

Before she could open her mouth, Lucifer stood and Chloe sucked in a breath.

His head. Oh my god, his head. That was not Lucifer. His skin was completely gone, that wonderful stubble was also gone, instead, his face was raw and red and scarred like that of a man who had gotten burned. And his eyes were red, burning with a fire that seemed to penetrate her very soul. Chloe's eyes grew wide and she began to breathe faster as the implications began to hit her faster.

"It's all true... It's all true.."

"Detective?" His voice sounded out, confused and puzzled. His still ridiculously melodious and beautifully deep voice. That was when Chloe realized.

Lucifer. Oh my. Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. The Lightbringer. Samael. It was all him. All him. He had never lied to her. Never. No metaphors. No misguided intentions. Which meant...

Maze. Maze was a demon. Oh my. She was living with a demon. Her daughter had a demon wrapped around her finger. Chloe almost giggled at the thought when another struck her.

Marcus. Haphazardly she glanced at the body on the floor as it all came flooding back. Marcus Pierce. Cain. The world's first murderer. Her ex-fiancée. Oh, my holy go-

OH. God. Oh god. Oh god. Lucifer's father... it was all real. It was all real.

Which meant... she looked back at Lucifer's deep red eyes. Now filled with horror and a desperation that she had never seen before in anyone. Such deep deep desperation. She sucked in a breath once more as more implications hit her aching head.

Oh, Lucifer. Her heart broke for her lonely partner as she thought of all that he had gone through. Thrown out of his house, cast down into hell, millennia of loneliness. And he had been trying to tell her everything since day 1. It was her fault. It was all completely her fault. She could have helped. This poor soul did not deserve all this.

An unspeakable rage gripped her soul as she cursed God in her head, not caring if she got damned to hell. At least she would be with Lucifer.

Lucifer.

Chloe looked back only to see empty air. He was gone. He had disappeared again. As she thought back to the horrified desperate look in his eyes, it occurred to her that he was afraid, terrified of her reaction, her response. And what had she done? Just stared at him with wide eyes. No wonder he thought it was fear when it was actually amazement. Her heart began to beat faster as she realized that what he had said that day in his balcony, he had truly believed.

_"The other side of me, it's bad, it's monstrous, even..."_

_"Detective, I am the Devil."_

And she remembered her response.

_"No you're not... Not to me"_

And she had kissed him. She had kissed those incredibly soft and beautiful lips of his and she had seen that amazement and pure joy in his eyes. She had seen it the other day in the courtroom too when she had stood up for him.

Her poor, lonely Devil. Chloe jerked upright as she reflected. Her Devil. Her partner. Her Lucifer. And then she was running. She ran as fast and as hard as she could across the alley and towards her car. She saw Dan and Ella rushing towards her and she screamed.

"NOT NOW" They paused confused and she shook her head before climbing into her car and speeding towards Lux.

Her partner. Her Lucifer. Her Devil who had saved her life multiple times, who had cared for her multiple times, who had punished himself for others' mistakes too many times. Her Lucifer. Who drowned himself in drugs, alcohol and sex because he was afraid to seek a meaningful connection. Who freaked out at every affectionate gesture from Trixie. Her Devil. Her Lucifer. Hers.

She slammed the brakes at Lux's entrance and raced inside, nodding swiftly to the bouncer before crossing through the throngs of sweat covered bodies to the bar where she could see Maze pouring drinks and flirting with some poor soul.

As she approached closer, Maze's eyes snapped up to hers and a smirk settled on her lips.

"Decker, why do you look like you rolled out of bed? Good night perhaps?" A gleam of anticipation flashed through her eyes as Chloe flushed red.

"No no, it's nothing like that. Just getting through this crowd will do that to you! Where's Lucifer?

Maze smirked and winked at her before turning to her guy and wrapping one leg around him and pressing her body towards his. "Well, I know how to have fun, unlike you, don't I Patrick?"

Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at the star-struck look on the poor guy's face as he was rendered speechless by the still leather-clad body that was wrapped around him.

"Ok, that's enough. I'm going to find Lucifer." And she was dismissed when Maze promptly began kissing the fellow.

Chloe shuddered and rushed towards the elevator that would lead to the penthouse where her partner was. She slammed her thumb down in the button, not feeling the stinging pain that came from the movement.

As the elevator doors opened, she rushed outside even before the doors were fully retracted.

"Lucifer?"

She rushed out into his bedroom, then the bar. He was nowhere to be found.

"Lucifer? Where are you?

As she rushed back, she froze at movement out of the corner of her eyes.

There he was. Standing in the balcony. Shoulders slumped, head down.

"Oh, Lucifer." He started at her approaching him and slowly turned. Chloe's heart clenched in her chest as she noticed his red-rimmed eyes and wet face. Oh, her Devil had been crying.

Without thinking, Chloe wrapped her arms around his body. She expected him to push her away. Instead, he buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his length tremble as wetness soaked her shirt.

"Lucifer?"

Slowly he pulled away, wiped at his eyes and stepped back.

"You can go now Detective."

Chloe stood, shocked at his words. Did he not want her there? Did he-

Her lips parted in realization when Lucifer didn't look at her in the eyes. There was no smirk, no smile. nothing. The man standing before her was a shell of who he had been originaly. And it was her fault. It was all her fault. She had never believed him.

As heavy tears began making their way down her face, a violent sob was wrenched out of her throat. Lucifer's head jerked up, his eyes widening as he noticed her wretched expressions.

"Detective?" There was confusion, sadness, anger, and loathing in his voice.

"Detective I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

At this, Chloe's eyes snapped up to his, and she sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the self-loathing and hatred there.

He thought it was his fault.

"No... No no no no no..."

His face fell and he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off.

"Not to me."

Lucifer paused, confused, head cocked to the side as he stared at her.

"What?"

Chloe took a step closer, stopping when he is body tensed up.

She looked him straight in his eyes and repeated, slow and sure.

"No you're not... Not to me"

Those deep brown eyes widened infinitely as the magnitude of what she said hit him.

"Not to me" she repeated walking closer. This time he stayed still, but his body was still trembling.

"Lucifer?"

And before she could finish her sentence, she was in his arms, face pressed against his warm chest. His arms wound around her waist and back and he squeezed her tight.

She started, then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as if her life depended on it. That feeling of warm contentment rose up again and her entire body was bathed in a warm light that seemed to engulf her. As she opened her eyes, she realized that no that wasn't just her. The light was emanating from Lucifer's body. On taking another glance, it was coming from hers as well.

"Wha? Lucifer?"

His eyes were filled with tears as he kneeled in front of her.

"Miracle... Miracle... My miracle..."

Chloe had no idea what he was talking about. Lucifer's eyes were wide open and filled with joy, amazement, and something else she couldn't quite place. She dropped to her knees alongside him and grasped his face.

"Lucife-"

"Samael?"

The voice reverberated throughout the room, resounding, deep, and powerful. Chloe gasped as a bright white light filled the dark room, igniting her body and healing her of all the cuts and wounds she had suffered from Pierce and the fight after. As she looked back at Lucifer, she gasped again as she saw the beautiful, white, powerful wings protruding from his back. Lucifer's eyes were glowing white and his entire being shone with a radiance as she had never seen.

Lucifer stood up and spread his majestic wings, the beauty which Chloe could still not stop staring at.

"Father"

Lucifer's voice cracked and a tear slid down his face as he addressed the light, God himself. Strangely that realization only calmed Chloe further, instead of panicking her. She stared at Lucifer's face not able to look away from his splendid radiance.

"Samael, you were a disappointment to me."

Lucifer's face dropped slightly and his wings retracted into him. Chloe flared up with anger again as she finally turned her head up towards the beginning of the light.

"Peace, Chloe Decker, let me finish." She gasped as he directly addressed her, but simply nodded, unable to respond.

"Samael, I said you were a disappointment, not are. You waged a war, lead a rebellion, and risked hundreds of lives just so you could have free will. My son, you did have free will. That is what enabled you to choose to rebel. You created the stars for me Lightbringer, but you pride them more than you should. You pride your appearance more than you should and you prided your powers more than you should have."

Chloe watched Lucifer's face dropping with every word and wondered where her cocky, rebellious partner had gone. This Lucifer stood trembling so unlike the other one for no fault of his.

Yes, no fault of his. She stood, with renewed vigor.

"Excuse me?" She raged.

"I have a daughter too as you know and I love her very much. She rebels against me all the time and drives me crazy all the time. She prides herself too much on her attitude and has committed mistakes before. BUT, that does NOT mean I kicked her out of my house and sent her to hell. Lucifer was the equivalent of a teenager. He didn't receive any love from you or anyone and can you really blame him for the trouble he caused. If anything, it's your fault and yours alone-"

The light darkened and lightning flashed as rain suddenly began to pour down. Chloe felt a deep chill seep into her veins and she started shivering uncontrollably when suddenly everything stopped and a long heavy sigh was heard.

"Chloe Decker, I've not made any mistakes. Everything I did, was for a reason. But I do not need to justify myself to you as you know deep within your heart that Lucifer would have never found happiness unless he met you."

Chloe's heart stuttered then started again as she realized the truth of what was being said.

"Lucifer made a mistake yes. And hell was a punishment yes. But that was the only way I could get him to truly reflect on himself so when he met you, he would be ready to embrace all that you have to offer."

At this point, Lucifer stood up silently and bowed his head.

"What do you expect me to do now father?" His voice was stronger and surer, but that hesitation was still there.

"Go, son. Be with your miracle. This is your redemption. Live a long, healthy life with her. You will still be an angel, but you will age along with her. Chloe Decker, you are Lucifer's miracle. As long as he is around, you will be healthy. Live your life as a normal human and when it is your time to go, Lucifer will follow you to Heaven."

"There is always a catch father. Tell me, what do you ask for in return?"

"Samael, you need to find a way to keep hell running. No matter what, you are still also Lucifer the Devil and it is your responsibility."

"To punish again, I presume?". Lucifer's voice was full of bitterness and anger when he spoke and Chloe could sense his resentment from where he stood.

"No. Justice needs to be served son."

And with that, the penthouse was dark again.

Chloe walked over carefully to her Devil. Lucifer was still staring upward, his face serene and thoughtful.

"Lucifer?"

He turned, breaking into a grin.

"Detective."

Chloe's breath hitched as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. His eyes brimmed a deep brown, filled with desire, and a softness that she now knew as love.

She reached up and softly pressed her lips to his. He sighed softly and the air fanned across her face. Electricity shot up her spine as he tangled his right hand in her hair as the other held her waist.

She broke apart, keeping her lips close and smiled at his astonished look.

"Detective?"

"I love you!"

Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath as he looked into her eyes and saw the acceptance, desire, and love shining through her blue orbs. Words didn't need to be exchanged. She knew he saw all the answers in her eyes and he smiled softly as he realized the truth of the moment.

The Devil in love.

"I love you Chloe!"

Boundaries were forgotten as they both kissed again. Lucifer traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she willingly opened her mouth to him as he gently explored every corner, tasting, and teasing. This was more than just a kiss, this was a way for both Chloe and Lucifer to reassure themselves that all was well and all would be well. Chloe stroked his tongue and he groaned deep in his throat, the vibrations coursing through her as she pressed herself closer to him. Her hands trailed down and reached for Lucifer's shirt, unbuttoning the tiny buttons. Frustrated, she ripped her mouth from his and tore apart his shirt, revealing his smooth chest.

"Detective!" Lucifer's grin was positively sinful and radiated lust and desire as he captured her mouth again. Lips branding each other, he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap on the sofa.

Lucifer pulled away, breathing heavily and still looking more handsome than anyone had a right to be.

"Detective, are you sure?

Chloe smiled and reached down, kissing his neck. She heard him suck in a breath as she continued tasting his skin.

"Chloe!" His raged voice made her look up.

Lucifer's eyes were hooded with desire as he slowly slid his hands under her shirt, never losing eye contact. He breathed in sharply when he saw her in just her bra, exposed and vulnerable to him.

"Lucifer!" She gasped.

He smirked devilishly and stood lifting her up with him, mouths attached together again. He let her fall back on his bed, lowering his warm body until he was pressed against her. Chloe felt her heart racing as she looked at the hunger in his eyes. She knew she could wait no longer.

"Lucifer, please. I need you, now."

Joy, as she had never seen before, filled his eyes and as he lowered himself to fit on top of her, Chloe felt something she had never felt before. She felt whole and complete.

As they lay after, her head on his chest and their limbs tangled, Chloe smiled softly. Deep in her heart, she was truly happy after the longest time and she knew it was all because of her Devil. Her partner. Her Lucifer.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
